


The Sky Is Sad

by setting_sail_indefinitely



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Johnnybobs, the softest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setting_sail_indefinitely/pseuds/setting_sail_indefinitely
Summary: Charity and Johnnybobs have a quiet gentle moment.





	The Sky Is Sad

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while back on [tumblr](https://setting-sail-indefinitely.tumblr.com/post/173752907580/the-sky-is-sad) and figured i'd move it over here too. This was written to cheer someone up and I think it's one of my favourite pieces of writing. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Charity watches Johnny from her position leant against the kitchen counter, cradling a coffee in both hands. He’s stood on that eyesore of an armchair, elbows leaning on the window ledge behind it, nose practically pressed against the glass.

He’s been in the same position for the last ten minutes at least, he’d swept into the room dramatically and clambered up to his current place whilst muttering to himself. It was all very over the top for such a small person. Charity has absolutely  _no_  idea where he gets it from.

After yet another quiet murmur she can’t decipher from so far away Charity shuffles over to join her girlfriends son at the window, “Hey kid, watcha doing?” Johnny lets out a long suffering sigh, one that only a toddler is capable of, that says it’s obvious and she should know exactly what he’s doing.

He glances up at her where she’s now resting one hip against the window ledge next to him, peering over the rim of her mug as she waits for his response.

“I’m keeping the sky company” he states, matter of fact, before turning back to gazing outside.

“Keeping the sky company? Why?” Charity raises a sceptical brow that goes unnoticed by the small boy.

“Because it’s sad,” he responds easier this time.

“Sad?”

“Yeah,” he nods frantically before turning wide concerned eyes to meet Charity’s, “it’s crying again” he whispers.

They blink at each other before both turning to watch the raindrops splatter against the window and drip down to pool on the brick ledge.

Charity places her mug down, and perches on the edge of the armchair. One hand rests gently on Johnny’s back, and the other mimics his position propping her chin up as she watches rain make patterns on the glass.

“Maybe i’ll keep the sky company with you then, we wouldn’t want it to be by itself when it’s sad”

Johnny smiles shyly at her and nods in agreement. Charity leans down to place a kiss on his head, and the two of them whisper quiet reassurances to the dreary clouds drifting low in the sky.

This is where Vanessa finds them as the morning bleeds into midday and the sun breaks through the grey with a rainbow of colours on its tail. She closes the door softly behind her and watches as two of the people she loves most in the world turn beaming smiles in her direction.

“Mummy we cheered the sky up.”

Vanessa glances over Johnny’s head to where her girlfriend is nodding enthusiastically, a giant grin erupting on her face to mirror theirs.


End file.
